Forum:Borderlands = Lame
I'm sorry, but i don't believe that this was a "great game" or that it was even good. Several things about the game just bother the crap out of me. First of all, it seems like a cross between WoW and Fallout 3, which sounds kinda cool except it wasn't NEARLY as well developed as either of those games. In fact I would say that it wasn't nearly as well developed as a great deal of games I've played. The characters had no stories or no history what-so-ever (oh, except for Tannis, one character, whoopty-doo), and the main storyline didn't really either. And as far as the game being "fun to play", how was the combat gameplay any different than any other FPS like Halo? What happened to games like "Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind", where EVERY SINGLE ASPECT of the game was deeply developed? There was so much information about the rich history of Morrowind and the Empire hidden throughout the game that you could easliy play it upwards of ten times before you knew everything about it, and the character building was so intricate that it could be a different experience everytime even if you played it 20 or 30 times. Not to mention the absolutely immense amount of content as far as quests and factions to complete. But this game? This game is weaksauce with a sprinkling of powdered weaksauce. I would call this game mediocre at best. Shallow entertainment for the weak-minded drooling morons of mainstream America. There's a lot of different weapons, but you can't customize them, there's no enchantments or weapon upgrades. I would have also liked to have been able to find armor pieces instead of just getting a new shield here and there. The character building is far too limited to be truly customizable, and to top it off, the main objective of the game in the first place is never achieved. The whole time you're playing the game you're fighting to get a shot at all the sweet loot in the vault and then you get nothing. You don't even get to enter it... lame. So, your ideal game would be "World of Fallout Halo Scrolls XLVII"? I guess the humour of the ending eludes your feeble brain...you got plenty of money and weapons along the way...WatchGeek 14:30, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Wow, yea, buddy, I understand not everyone may like this game, but the majority of your "criticism" was about what it doesn't have, and on the lack of story (i'll give you the latter). The rest of your comment was, I would call name calling at best. But I digress, I'll review some of your points, lack of story, ok fair enough, it's about as much of a story as doing quests in an mmorpg. now, fun to play, you simply compared the game to halo, you then go on to criticize it for not being an absolutely mind boggingly in depth game when it's clearly not trying to be. Personally, the fun I get from this game, is the looting, finding the next best gun, box farming, and testing out that awesome new combat rifle, or sniper. that to me, is fun to play, but you criticize it's story yet again, or lack thereof. you follow on with your random name calling and dissing of Americans. Customizability, that would completely remove the point of having so many weapons, removing the majority of reasons to loot, because you could simply upgrade your weapon with all the best stats. Ever played against someone with a modded weapon? that's pretty much what everyone would have if you made an upgrade system in this game. Finally, the vault, you could have warned of spoilers, perhaps someone will come along that hasn't finished the game? anyway, that's the main part of the story, what was in the vault, and what the guardian angel was preparing you for. Supertrinko 14:57, February 5, 2010 (UTC) 15:12, February 5, 2010 (UTC) This guy is either a troll looking for some cheap lulz, or a ten year old kid thinking that his opinion truely matters. Either way, please leave and don't come back. Japsa 14:41, February 5, 2010 (UTC) "Shallow entertainment for the weak-minded drooling morons of mainstream America"... Dude, do you need a big hug or something? I can't believe that you actually left that in the text, YOU are great entertainment - and a real class act too I'll bet, lots of friends. It really bothered the crap out of you? Grow-up kid... oh man, I hate to think that you might actually be an adult - I think you need some self-help books or a frontal lobotomy, though what they might find to actually remove is debatable. You are a complete joke, but I look forward to more of your comments. Oh, I'm not an offended American - I am Canadian C'mon people don't go fuss'n over this game like that. Everyone can have his/hers opinion bout it k? I like that game like a loada others aswell bu clearly this guy a'int k? Just don't go hat'n a playa over ya love over the game k? Keep and play in peace! No signature found... 15:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC)